


Packsome

by Cumvore, Slither-the-least (baeberiibungh)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Asexual Peter Hale, BDSM, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Non-Sexual Bondage, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7492293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumvore/pseuds/Cumvore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/Slither-the-least
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's nostrils flare, the smell of pack and mates and home thrumming to the refrain of <em>mine, mine, mine</em> in his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Packsome

Peter's eyes burned blue in the low light as he rolles his wrists. The ropes binding his hands are tight enough to make him feel a bit numb, but not enough to actually harm him or delay werewolf healing. There is also the fact that he could easily shred them with his claws if he wished to. But. It was good to let it be, to twist and pull not break the flimsy rope as he sat with his eyes fixed on the couple fucking in the bed before him. His nostrils flare out, the smell of pack and mates and home thrumming to the refrain of _mine, mine, mine_ in his head as he inhaled sharply. Peter is possesive, unhealthily so. Being asexual on top of that translates that every time Stiles and Derek had sex, he has to be there.

It is a vision, to see them writhing and gasping, seeing that paricular desperate look on Derek's face as he grunted, eyes closed and neck bared in submission while Stiles thrust into him and bit at his skin. The absolute glee on Stiles face as he marked his lover and made Derek whine for him, gone beyond, riding the crest of pleasure. It was always amazing to see them this way, snarling, a bloodied frenzy to their moves even though Derek is bound in silk scarfs that pull to show the mass and arch of his body. It is Stiles who loves the ropes, the submission taken forcefully, as if having two werewolves on their knees before him is still not enough.

Derek is the one with the eyes and easy submission, his neck forever missing a hand when one is not there. His eyes turm limpid gold, black and brown and sated heavens inbetween while he rides Stiles dick and mouth, sweat sweeping down his body as Stiles forces him to come again and again. Sometimes Stiles will stuff his ass with a vibrator and tease another qt the slit of his cock till he is screaming out his realease. Sometimes Stiles will make Derek sit on his lap and grind back into him, his cock dripping precum as Peter watches and marvels.

And when both are done, when Derek has been fucked out into a lump and Stiles starfished to get his heart rate down,Peter will snick the ropes tying him up and slink between them and start scenting them, rubbing their spend into his skin, massaging it in, while kissing them both into exhausted sleep. He will sleep there too, pressing into his mates and covering himself in their scent so that anyone who comes near would know what one means to the other two. And how foolish it will be to even attempt to harm them.

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are super awesome. Written in mobile so excuse the spottiness.


End file.
